Tie/IT Interdictor
BACKGROUND The TIE/IT Interdictor starfighter, also known as the Advanced TIE Bomber and the TIE Punisher, was a heavy bomber in service to the Galactic Empire. The Galactic Empire's TIE Interdictor bomber had wings and a command module which were nearly identical to those found on a TIE/sa bomber. However, the command module was flanked on both sides by a pair of ordnance pods, for a total of four. They can also include enhanced sensors. The ship was piloted by one individual, and was equipped with shields. The armor was stronger than other TIE models, but the craft did not include a hyperdrive. The TIE Interdictor was armed with linked laser cannons and ordnance pods, able to carry concussion missiles or proton torpedos, and twin linked versions of the TIE/sa bomber's proton bomb bays. Their ordnance can also be expanded to include plasma torpedoes, flechette torpedoes, advanced homing missiles, cluster mines, and ion bombs. The TIE Interdictor was used by the Empire during the Galactic Civil War. The Interdictor was developed as an advanced TIE model following the Battle of Yavin. The craft was to be used in assault missions where Star Destroyers could not venture, and earned an effective reputation as they hunted Rebel bases. Redline used a TIE Interdictor at least once, and the Interdictor was also used for the Cutlass Squadron. Three of them attacked the Rebel's Massassi Station during the evacuation of Yavin, although they were destroyed by concussive charges placed by General Jan Dodonna. During the attack on Cloud City in 3 ABY, eight bombers were sent in as support units to occupy the city. Several months later, at least one TIE Interdictor was still present along with other Imperial forces at a Kessel Detention Center. The Detention Centers were subsequently liberated by Wookiee forces. The TIE Interdictors continued to see use after at least 5.5 ABY, with the name "TIE Punisher", and included weaponry such as Flechette torpedoes. Background obtained from wookiepedia RPG STATS Affiliation: Galactic Empire Ship Type: Tie/IT Interdictor aka Punisher Class: Assault Fighter/Bomber Manufacturer: Sienar Fleet Systems Crew: 1 Cargo: minimal survival gear MDC BY LOCATION: (1) Main Hull - 750 cockpit - 175 Sensor/Communications Array - 90 Engines (2) - 200 ea Twin laser cannon - 100 Ordnance Pods (4) - 200 ea Solar Panels (2) - 250 ea Shields - 150 per side (900 total) AR - 14 Armour - stops attacks up to and including 15md. Anything more does full damage. NOTES: 1 - Depleting the MDC of the main hull will put the ship out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support. Emergency beacon is the only thing that will work and it has a range of light years 10 2 - Shields regenerate at 30 mdc per melee. Only if a generator is damaged will the ability for shields to regenerate be hampered SPEEDS: Speed - Realspace: mach 10 Speed - Atmosphere: 800 kph, Mach 5 with shileds on Maximum Range: Can continue normal operations for up to 2 days. Combat ops decrease this by 75% STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 8.2m Height: 6.9m Width: 12.4m Weight: 36 tons Cost - 253 000 WEAPON SYSTEMS: WEAPON: Twin laser cannon (1) PRIMARY PURPOSE: SECONDARY PURPOSE: RANGE - SPACE: RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: DAMAGE: 4d6x10 per dual blast RATE OF FIRE: equal to pilots attacks PAYLOAD: unlimited BONUSES: +2 strike WEAPON: Ordnance Pods (4, 2 launchers, 2 bomb bays) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-Fighter RANGE - SPACE: 14km for missiles/torpedoes. Bombs can be dropped 6km accurately. RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 7km for missiles/torpedoes. 30km for bombs. DAMAGE: 8d6x10 per missiles, 9d6x10 per torpedo, 1d6x100 for proton bombs, 1d4x100 for cluster bomb to a 1km radius, conner (see separate entry), 6d6x10 for proximity mine (detonates if anything comes within 1km to a radius of 1km). RATE OF FIRE: volleys of 1 or 2 missiles/torpedoes/bombs at a time equal to pilots attacks PAYLOAD: 8 missiles/6 torpedoes per launcher, 8 bombs per bay BONUSES: +4 strike SYSTEMS OF NOTE: COMMUNICATIONS: Subspace transceiver with a range of 20 light years. Emergency beacon has a range of 10 light years. LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlmited amount of time however consumables will run out after 2 days if not replenished PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 20 000 km. System inculdes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors. SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 35 000 000 km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Life Form Indicators. Gives a +5% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SEARCH SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a range of 50 000 km and can be directed to any of hte 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. FOCUSING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 3 000 km and can be focused anywhere within teh search systems range. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +15% bonus to sensor skill rolls. COMBAT BONUSES: Use Robot Combat Elite/basic REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Star Wars D6 Roleplaying Game Supplements (West End Games) Wookiepedia (http://starwars.wikia.com/) Star Wars d20 Roleplaying Game Supplements (Wizards of the Coast)